sonakofandomcom-20200213-history
Fate/Zero (Viet):Act 16/ Part 10
'''-03:11:56' Một vòng xoáy bắt đầu. Sin, những tội lỗi trên thế gian, sinh sôi và lan rộng. Chúng kết nối và thay đổi khi gặp nhau, tạo thành một vòng xoáy. Tham ăn, dục vọng, giận dữ, lười biếng, giả dối, kiêu ngạo, ghen tị liên tục nảy nở, cuộn vào cùng vòng xoáy. (''Note: bảy tội lỗi trên được gọi là Thất hình đại tội.) The crime of rebellion, the crime of intimidation, the crime of adultery, the crime of destruction the seven cardinal sins the crime of coercion, the crime of theft, the crime of desertion, the crime of slander, the crime of arson, the crime of insulting, the crime of disrespect, thecrime of sowing discord, the crime of abduction, the crime of bribery, the crime of abortion, the crime of assisting suicide, the crime of gambling, the crime of abandoning a corpse, the crime of mobbing, the crime of abandonment, the crime of bearing false witness, the crime of possessing stolen goods, the crime of kidnapping, the crime of violence, all crimes should be assessed and sentenced to capital punishment or severe punishment refuse and deny all hatred. Kill kill kill. It is absolutely forbidden. Kill kill kill. He will absolutely not agree. Kill kill kill. Very good, just like that. Kill kill kill. Right that’s right. kill kill kill. Promise. Kill kill kill. but no but no what.Kill kill kill. ah it is really boring to have only this one thought— (Dịch:Ngoài thất hình đại tội, tội phản loạn, tội dọa dẫm, tội ngoại tình, tội hủy diệt, tội áp bức, tội trộm cắp, tội đào ngũ, tội vu khống, tội đốt phá, tội lăng mạ, tội bất kính, tội gây bất hòa, tội tham nhũng, tội phá thai, tội giúp kẻ khác tự sát, tội cờ bạc, tội bỏ mặc xác chết, tội phá phách, tội bỏ rơi, tội khai gian, tội chiếm giữ hàng hóa, tội bắt cóc, tội bạo lực, tất cả tội lỗi đều phải được xem xét và kết án: tử hình hoặc tra tấn. Khước từ và từ chối mọi thù ghét. Giết! giết! giết! Điều đó tuyệt đối bị cấm. Giết! giết! giết! Anh tuyệt đối không đồng ý. Giết! giết! giết! Tốt lắm, chỉ thế thôi. Giết! giết! giết! Đúng, đúng. Giết! giết! giết! Lời hứa. Giết! giết! giết! Nhưng không… nhưng không cái gì? Giết! giết! giết! Ah, thật chán ngán khi chỉ có một suy nghĩ này---) “----!?” Vòng xoáy của âm thanh từ lời nguyền giờ bắt đầu quay vòng. Có thứ gì đó đáng ra không tồn tại nhưng lại ở ngay đây. Từ trong những lời nguyền của phủ định ấy chợt vang lên một giọng nói, “Đúng!” Không thể nào. Sự khẳng định và điều đúng đắn không tồn tại trong vòng xoáy của thù hằn. Bởi mọi thứ đã được xác định là xấu xí và đáng ghét. Từ đó lẽ ra không thể xuất hiện ở đây – nhưng giọng nói ấy một lần nữa lại vang lên rất rõ ràng, “điều đó đúng.” Điều đó đúng. Thế giới tự nó đã luôn thế này. Khi sự thật đã rành rành trước mắt, tại sao ngươi lại thở dài? Tại sao ngươi lại ngạc nhiên? “----!?” “Lời nguyền” hỏi. “Cái gì đúng? Ai ở đó để thừa nhận nó? Ai ở đó để cho phép nó? Và ai là người gánh vác gánh nặng của tội ác?” Nó đối mặt với kẻ vừa xuất hiện trong bóng tối – để trả lời, một tiếng cười khinh bỉ vang lên. Câu hỏi thật ngu ngốc. Thật không đáng trả lời cho cái điều hiển nhiên ấy. Nhà vua sẽ thừa nhận nó, nhà Vua sẽ cho phép nó. Nhà Vua sẽ gánh vác mọi tội lỗi trên thế giới. “----!?” “Lời nguyền” lại hỏi, vua là gì? Nhưng ngay lúc hỏi, nó nhận ra rằng mình đang mâu thuẫn với chính bản thân. Trong cái nơi hoàn toàn không chấp nhận bất kì thực thể nào tồn tại như nơi này, chính những lời đối đáp vừa rồi của nó lại đã xác định điều ngược lại. Đó là sự hiện diện của Vua – sự hiện diện của kẻ thống trị tuyệt đối, và cũng là kẻ không ai có thể sánh bằng. Tên anh ta là – Vua anh hùng, Gilgamesh. “Đó là ta!” Đống bùn đen nứt ra và tan biến, để lại trong không trung những giọt nhỏ. Vật thể ngoại lai mà nó đã không thể tiêu hủy cho dù đã huy động toàn bộ sự thù hằn bên trong – con người ấy lại một lần nữa đứng trên nên đất, giữa khung cảnh hoang tàn đổ nát. Thân hình cân đối hoàn hảo, mái tóc vàng óng ả, tất cả đều không còn là dạng linh thể giống các Servant nữa, mà đó là một cơ thể thật. Thứ bùn đen phủ định mọi thực thể kết tinh một cách ô uế và ruồng bỏ nó, kết quả là một Anh Linh đã nhận ra điều ước có được một thân thể thực sự và trở lại thế giới này. Cho dù đang đứng ngay giữa một địa ngục lửa, vẻ oai nghiêm lan tỏa từ nhà vua dường như khiến ngọn lửa xung quanh cũng phải sợ hãi và từ từ tắt ngúm. Gilgamesh không ngại ngần phô ra thân thể như tạc của mình, nôn nóng nhạo báng cảnh vật xung quanh. “---Con người thực sự đã coi thứ đó như một công cụ ban điều ước và chiến đấu sống còn để tranh giành nhau. Vòng quay vô hạn của cuộc chơi này thật khó chịu.” Nhưng thực ra mọi chuyện cũng không hẳn là tồi tệ. Chạm vào cơ thể thực sự mà mình vô tình có được, Vua Anh Hùng lại cảm thấy hoàn toàn hài lòng. “Liệu có phải Thiên đường muốn nhà Vua trở lại thời đại này để thống trị thế giới một lần nữa? ...Humph, nỗi đau khổ trước đó thật sự ngu ngốc. Nhưng điều đó cũng ổn thôi; thất vọng là thất vọng. Ta sẽ chấp nhận thực tại vậy.” Cho dù cảm thấy mọi chuyện thật rắc rối, anh cũng không từ chối chiến đấu nếu đó là lời tuyên chiến được các vị thần gửi tới. Gilgamesh bắt đầu cười trước cái địa vị Vua Anh Hùng của mình. Trong bóng tối, Kotomine Kirei đang dần lấy lại ý thức. Điều anh cảm thấy đầu tiên là không khí nóng. Sau đó, anh ngửi thấy mùi thịt người cháy khét. Kirei mở to mắt để nhìn mọi thứ xung quanh. Hỏa ngục đang rực cháy trước mắt anh như thể đủ sức thiêu cháy cả bầu trời vậy. “Nơi này là…” Anh đã tưởng rằng mình chạm vào đống bùn và quay trở lại thế giới trong chén thánh một lần nữa. Nhưng lúc thấy người đàn ông đang trần trụi bên cạnh, Kirei lập tức phủ nhận khả năng đó. “Gilgamesh … chuyện gì đã diễn ra?” “Ngươi thật là một kẻ rắc rối. Ta phải mất bao công sức mới lôi được ngươi ra từ cái đống đổ nát đó đấy.” Kirei vận hành hết công suất của bộ não đang trì trệ và bắt đầu nghĩ, cố gắng để hiểu toàn bộ những sự việc đã diễn ra. Kí ức cuối cùng anh nhớ là vụ việc ở nhà kho Ủy ban. Lúc đó Kirei đang quỳ trên nền đất, và đã bị Kiritsugu giết. Chắc chắn là anh đã chết vào lúc đó. Anh xé chỗ linh phục nơi ngực mình ra, kiểm tra chỗ đáng ra phải bị xuyên thủng. Hình ảnh đột ngột của thứ bùn đen hiện lên trước mắt Kirei. “…?” Không thể nào. Chẳng có một vết sẹo nào trên ngực anh cả. Kirei chạm tay lên đỉnh đầu để kiểm tra lại một lần nữa. “…Ngài đã hồi phục cho ta ư, Gilgamesh?” “Cái đó…ah. Đúng là ngươi đã chết, nhưng giữa hai chúng ta vẫn còn được kết nối bởi giao ước. Ta nhận được thân thể thực sự này, nhờ đống bùn đó, vì thế , bằng cách nào đó, có thể ngươi cũng đã sống lại.” Thứ bùn đen không thể hủy hoại được Archer, đã theo một đường dẫn từ nguồn cung ma lực, và đến được với Master của anh ta, đến được cơ thể đã chết của Kotomine Kirei. Nó cũng trở thành nguồn cung sự sống, và hoàn toàn có thể thay thế cho trái tim. Vì vậy Kirei đã hồi sinh. Nói cách khác, giờ đây Kirei sống dựa vào lượng ma lực cung cấp bởi Angra Mainyu. “Tất cả Servant khác đã bị loại bỏ. Ta là người duy nhất còn lại. Người có biết điều đó nghĩa là gì không, Kirei?” Kirei, với tâm trí còn đang mơ hồ, chăm chú nhìn vào đôi mắt đỏ của Gilgamesh. “Chúng ta đã giành được Chén thánh, vì thế hãy mở to mắt và quan sát. Nếu Chén thánh có thể biến mong ước của người chiến thắng thành sự thực, thì khung cảnh trước mắt ngươi đây – Kotomine Kirei – đó chính là những gì ngươi hằng ao ước.” Một địa ngục đẫm máu. Những tiếng thét đau đớn hòa lẫn trong gió. Những lưỡi lửa nhảy múa. Kirei ngây người nhìn vào khung cảnh này. “Đây là … điều ước của ta sao?” Chính xác. Nếu thứ này có thể làm đầy những lỗ trống trong tim hắn thì đó đích thị là sự hài lòng. …. “Hủy diệt và la hét … có thể khiến ta hạnh phúc sao?” Chính xác. Nếu cảm xúc đang khuấy động trong tim hắn có thể gọi là vui sướng … Lúc này đây, Kotomine Kirei cuối cùng cũng hiểu được tâm hồn mình như thế nào. Mọi thứ sụp đổ trông mới đẹp làm sao. Con người đau đớn trông mới dễ thương biết nhường nào. Những tiếng thét khổ sở bên tai Kirei nghe thật dễ chịu. Những xác chết cháy đen trông thật tức cười. “…Haha.” Không thể kìm nén được cảm xúc đã lên tới đỉnh điểm, Kirei cười tuyệt vọng. Thứ tội lỗi này là gì? Mình mới độc ác làm sao, anh nghĩ. Một từ như thế, đặt bên cạnh Chúa, thực sự chứa đầy niềm vui tột độ. “Ta là gì? Hahaha, ta là cái gì?!?” Ngay cả cảm xúc tuyệt vọng đang làm tim anh quặn thắt cũng thật ngọt ngào. Thân người Kirei run rẩy trong những tràng cười thất thường. Anh có thể cảm thấy mọi thứ, từ những đầu ngón chân cho tới đỉnh đầu, hết sức rõ ràng và rành mạch. Ahaha, giờ ta đang sống. Ta thực sự tồn tại, ngay đây. Lần đầu tiên trong đời, hắn đã ý thức được, và lần đầu tiên trong đời hắn thực sự cảm nhận được mối liên hệ giữa hắn và thế giới. “Thật sai trái, thật bẩn thỉu. Liệu ta có thực sự là người nối dõi của Kotomine Risei không? Hahahaha, không thể nào! Không thể nào! Đây là gì!? Lẽ nào cha ta đã sinh ra một con chó!?” Từ một nơi hoàn toàn đối lập với niềm tin trong người, Kirei đã tìm thấy sự thực. Kết cục mỉa mai này thật thỏa mãn làm sao. Hắn đã đi lòng vòng trên quá nhiều con đường quanh co. Chẳng lẽ trước giờ hắn đều nằm mơ sao? Hắn đã cầu nguyện cho lòng tốt cao quý, hát những bài thánh ca thiêng liêng. Kirei đã lãng phí hoàn toàn hai mươi năm tuổi đời của mình vì hắn đã rất tin tưởng vào cái lẽ phải đó. Hắn chưa bao giờ nhận ra rằng bản tính của mình lại hoàn toàn đối lập như thế. “----Hài lòng chứ, Kirei?” Gilgamesh điềm tĩnh hỏi. Tên linh mục ôm lấy bụng, kiệt sức và thở dốc vì cười quá nhiều. “Không, chưa đủ. Chỉ thế này thì chưa đủ.” Kirei gạt những giọt nước mắt của điệu cười điên dại hồi nãy, và lắc đầu. “Đúng – cuối cùng ta cũng tìm ra câu trả lời của mình trong cái cuộc đời đầy rẫy câu hỏi này. Đó là một bước tiến lớn. Tuy nhiên, điều đó vẫn chưa giải quyết được gì cả. Ta chỉ bỏ qua quá trình và phương pháp giải quyết vấn đề để tiến thẳng tới câu trả lời. Chỉ như thế, làm sao có thể khiến ta thừa nhận nó, và thậm chí, còn gì ngoài đó để ta thừa nhận?” Nếu chúa sáng tạo vạn vật, thì với mọi linh hồn, hạnh phúc là lẽ phải. Nhưng giờ, điều thực sự tồn tại là một linh hồn đã quay lưng với luân thường đạo lý, nhưng lại có được hạnh phúc. Kirei cũng chỉ mới bắt đầu tin tưởng rằng linh hồn này là của chính hắn chứ không phải của ai khác. Trong trường hợp đó, khái niệm về chúa và quỷ, cũng như sự tồn tại của lẽ phải, đã tạo ra một nghịch lý không thể bỏ qua. “Trong cái cách mà ta tìm ra câu trả lời này, chắc sẽ tồn tại một lí do đơn giản và dễ hiểu. Không, chắn chắn sẽ tồn tại. Thế thì chính xác nó là gì…? Ta phải tìm ra nó. Kể cả có mất cả cuộc đời, ta cũng muốn biết nó là gì.” Đã cười điên dại quá nhiều, giờ trên khuôn mặt thê thảm của Kirei chỉ còn sót lại một nụ cười nhỏ. Có lẽ từ hôm nay trở đi, hắn sẽ luôn giữ cái biểu cảm này. Nụ cười thanh thản, hàm ý rằng hắn đã chấp nhận bản ngã của mình và thế giới, và có thể thành thực đối mặt với mọi thứ. Trước một Kotomine hoàn toàn mới, cả về thể xác cũng như tinh thần, Gilgamesh gật đầu và nói. “Ngươi thực sự không thấy chán nản … Điều đó cũng ổn thôi. Ta, Gilgamesh, để ta xem xem ngươi sẽ mang niềm tin dũng cảm đó đi như thế nào.” Kirei nhìn quanh một lần nữa, thưởng thức khung cảnh tuyệt đẹp mà Chén thánh đã ban tặng cho hắn. Lượng bùn đen khiến cho thành phố hoang tàn thực tế chưa là gì so với lượng còn lại trong Đại Chén Thánh. Khi toàn bộ lượng bùn đó được giải phóng, liệu khung cảnh địa ngục này sẽ còn tuyệt vời đến đâu đây? Đúng vậy – sự tồn tại của nó cũng giống như của chính Kirei, đều là hai quá trình chuyển đổi từ nghịch lý sang chân lý. Giờ, khi Kirei đang nghĩ ngợi, trong tim hắn đã đoán trước thời điểm được chứng kiến thế giới trong mơ của mình. Nếu thứ đó thực sự được sinh ra và chứng tỏ sự tồn tại, thì có lẽ thậm chí nó có thể cung cấp những lời giải đáp khác, tách biệt so với luân thường đạo lý. “Angra, Maiyu–” Lo lắng, Kirei chợt bật ra cái tên đó. Hắn phải tìm nó một lần nữa, phải tận mắt chứng kiến nó một lần nữa: Sự ra đời và giá trị của nó. Đột nhiên, Kirei phát hiện ra một hình bóng khác vừa xuất hiện phía bên kia của những lưỡi lửa đang nhảy múa. Tấm áo choàng bám đầy bụi, bay lật phật trong không khí nóng bức và bị xé rách rất nhiều chỗ. Người đó loạng choạng bước đi như kẻ mộng du, và lang thang trên những con đường đang ngùn ngụt cháy. Đó là Emiya Kiritsugu. Vẫn chưa rõ băng cách nào hắn tới được đây, nhưng đoán qua vẻ ngoài, hình như hắn đã mất Saber và may mắn sống sót sau vụ hỏa hoạn. Thứ không phù hợp ở đây là những bước chân không còn vẻ uy nghi nữa, phong thái sắc sảo luôn xem xét tình hình chung quanh cũng không còn. Giờ trông Kiritsugu như thể một xác chết đang lang thang trong biển lửa vậy. Rõ ràng hắn đang tìm kiếm một thứ gì đó, và để tìm được nó hắn thậm chí không màng đến tính mạng mình mà đi vào địa ngục này. Có lẽ nào Kiritsugu đã phát hiện ra Kirei chưa chết và truy đuổi tới tận đây ? Khi đang nghĩ, mắt họ chạm nhau. Kirei thản nhiên đón nhận ánh nhìn trống rỗng của đối thủ. “Thế thì ta sẽ chiến tại đây---” Cho dù những vết thương trên cánh tay phải và trên đùi vẫn còn, nhưng Kirei không nghĩ giờ hắn sẽ thua. Hắn nhớ lại sự bất mãn khi kết quả của trận đấu trước được định đoạt. Kirei sẽ không cho qua chuyện này trừ khi hắn dạy cho kẻ kia một bài học. Nhưng mọi thứ lại không diễn ra đúng như Kirei mong đợi. Như thể hắn hoàn toàn vô hình, như thể chẳng có chuyện gì xảy ra, Kiritsugu đảo đôi mắt trống rỗng nhìn đi chỗ khác và tiếp tục tìm kiếm xung quanh. Ông bước đi một cách vô định và thất thần. “…” Tinh thần chiến đấu hăm hở của Kirei như thể bị dội một gáo nước lạnh. Hắn phát hiện ra rằng, có một nỗi buồn không nói nên lời trong tim mình. “Nn? Có chuyện gì, Kirei?” Dường như Gilgamesh không hề chú ý tới Kiritsugu. Kirei lặng lẽ lắc đầu trả lời Vua Anh Hùng. Biểu cảm của Kiritsugu rõ ràng là hết sức lạ lùng. Ánh mắt sắc lẹm trước đó đã biến mất, đôi mắt hắn giờ trống rỗng vô hồn, không chút cảm xúc. Qua biểu cảm ngẩn ngơ ấy, có vẻ như Kiritsugu vẫn chưa hiểu mọi chuyện trước mắt. Có lẽ hắn còn không nhận ra Kirei đang quan sát. Giờ hắn như thể một cái xác vô hồn, không đáng được coi là một đối thủ nữa.Kiritsugu, kẻ luôn muốn cứu mọi người, nhưng cuối cùng lại mang đến tai họa, đã thực sự thất bại. Hắn hẳn đang tìm kiếm người sống sót để tự an ủi mình; thật ngu xuẩn làm sao. Trong trạng thái hiện tại, chẳng mấy chốc hắn sẽ tan biến trong biển lửa này mà thôi. Chẳng cần phải suy xét về vấn đề đó làm gì nữa; con người này giờ đây không còn chút nghĩa lí gì với Kirei nữa rồi. Kirei vì thế, tự bào chữa cho mình, và cùng lúc gạt nỗi buồn đi. Ngay cả khi Kiritsugu có thực sự trở thành thây ma, ngay cả khi hắn có là xác sống, thì Emiya Kiritsugu đã hoàn toàn phớt lờ Kotomine Kirei và bước đi trên con đường của mình. Sự thực này khiến Kirei cảm thấy vô cùng nhục nhã. Category:Fate/Zero